customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Let's Make Music (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:11BB:BD06:2AD1:2B3D-20190227153748
Barney's discography goes as far back as the franchise's history does. Beginning with cassettes based on the Backyard Gang videos, there have been many ways for Barney fans to listen to the music.Barney Books are a series of books that focus on Barney and related characters. Some are more educational in .]]tone, while others are simply stories read for entertainment. The first Barney book was released in 1988, but the books have largely been discontinued in recent years due to the hiatus of the'' Barney & Friends ''show and its subsequent ending. Barney & The Backyard Gang Books Imagen 013.JPG|The Backyard Show (1988)|link=The Backyard Show (Book) Imagen 012.JPG|Three Wishes (1988)|link=Three Wishes (Book) Imagen 011d.JPG|A Day At the Beach (1988) Barney & Friends Books #Just Imagine with Barney (1992) #Barney's Favorite Mother Goose Rhymes (1993) #Baby Bop's Toys (1993) #Barney's Farm Animals (1993) #Barney's Hats (1993) #Where Are My Shoes? (1993) #Barney's Color Surprise (1993) #Barney's Favorite Mother Goose Rhymes Vol. 2 (1993) #Baby Bop's ABC Book (1993) #Baby Bop Discovers Shapes (1993) #A Tent Too Full (1993) #Barney Goes to the Zoo (1993) #Baby Bop's Foods (1994) #A Day with Barney (1994) #Barney's Imagination Island (1994) #Barney Says "Please and Thank You" (1994) #What Can It Be? (1994) #BJ's Fun Week (1994) #BJ's Silly Story (1994) #Barney's Book of Opposites (1994) #Just Like You (1995) #Barney's Weather Book (1995) #BJ Makes Music (1995) #Happy Birthday Baby Bop! (1995) #Barney's Big Balloon: A Hide-And-Seek Adventure (1995) #The Turtle Who Lost His Shell (1995) #Zoomba in Toyland (1995) #Barney & BJ Go to the Fire Station (1996) #Barney Says, "Play Safely" (1996) #Barney Plays Nose to Toes (1996) #Barney's Number Friends (1996) #Bedtime for Baby Bop (1996) #Barney's Friends (1996) #Barney Goes to the Dentist (1997) #Barney's Alphabet Soup (1997) #Barney's Clothes (1997) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Grocery Store (1997) #Barney's Easter Egg Hunt (1997) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Doctor (1997) #Catch That Hat! (1997) #Barney's Christmas Wishes (1997) #Barney's This Little Piggy (1997) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to School (1997) #Barney's Book of Hugs (1997) #Barney's Christmas Surprise (1997) #Barney's Happy Valentine's Day (1997) #Barney's Trick or Treat! (1997) #Barney's Wonderful Winter Day (1997) #Barney's Alphabet Fun! (1998) #Barney Goes to the Farm (1998) #What Would Barney Say? (1998) #Barney's Great Adventure (1998) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Restaurant (1998) #Barney & BJ Go to the Police Station (1998) #Barney's Great Adventure: The Chase is On! (1998) #Barney's Thanksgiving (1998) #Barney's Tool Box (1998) #Barney Says "Night Night" (1998) #Hippity Hop, It's Barney & Baby Bop (1998) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Library (1999) #Barney & BJ Go to the Zoo (1999) #Barney's Storybook Treasury (1999) #Barney's ABC, 123 and More! (1999) #Barney's Outer Space Adventure (1999) #Barney's ABC Animals! (1999) #Barney's Count to 10 (1999) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) #Barney's Puppet Show (1999) #Barney's Neighborhood (1999) #Barney Goes to the Fair (2000) #Barney Goes to the Pet Shop (2000) #Barney, I Did It Myself! (2000) #Babies & Barney: Hooray for Babies! (2000) #Barney's Favorite Halloween Stories (2000) #Barney's Favorite Christmas Stories (2000) #Barney on the Go!: A Treasury of Go to Stories (2000) #Barney's Color Train (2000) #Is It Time Yet? (2001) #Barney's World Of Trucks (2001) #Barney's Musical Castle (book) (2001) #Come On Over To Barney's House! (2001) #Barney's Little Lessons: Going To My Big Bed! (2002) #Barney's Sharing & Caring Treasury (2002) #The Wheels On Barney's Bus (2002) #Barney's Book Of Clothes (2004) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper ABC's (2004) #Color My World! (2004) #Hello, Day! (2004) #Barney Musical Lullaby Treasury: Sweet Dreams (2005) #Barney's Super Dee Dooper Treasury (2005) #Barney Says (2005) #Let's Go Look and See (2007) #Let's Go to the Fire House (2007) #Let's Go Visit The Doctor (2007) #Let's Go Visit The Police Station (2007) #Let's Go Visit The School (2007) #Let's Go to the Farm and the Zoo (2007) #Let's Go Celebrate Christmas (2008) #Music All Around - Play-a-Tune Tale (2008) #Ding-Dong! Where's Barney? (2010) #Favorite Things (2010) #Let's Play Together (2010) #Barney and Friends (2011) #I Love You Songs (2011) See Also * Barney Coloring Books * Barney Magazines Logos Barney Home Video Logo 1992 a.jpg|1992-1995 Barney Home Video Logo 1995 b Barney Home Video Classic Collection.jpg|1995-present Barney Home Video Logo 1995 a.jpg|1995-present Main Videos Spanish language videos Lo_Mejor_De_Barney_Volumen_19.jpg|Lo Mejor de Barney 283px-Imagen_011.jpg|El Castillo Musical de Barney 282px-Sf.jpg|La Gran Sorpresa de Barney 219px-Imagen_013.jpg|El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos VM151309-1.jpg|El Super Circo de Barney 219px-Dibujogf.jpg|Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario BARNEY ES DIVERTIDO TRANSPORTARSE.jpg|Es Divertido Transportarse 232px-Imagen_006.jpg|Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches Dfdsfg.JPG|En Concierto 238px-Imagen_010.jpg|La Isla de La Imaginación 263px-Imagen_007.jpg|Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney Dsfddvffvfvddfdcfdfcdfc.jpg|Buenos Modales/Diversión y Limpieza 232px-Imagen_009.jpg|Colores y Formas 239px-Imagen_017.jpg|Más Canciones de Barney 1234se.png|1-2-3-4 Estaciones 247px-Imagen_020.jpg|A Contar con Barney DeD.jpg|De Paseo con Barney imgs.jpg|Haciendo Nuevos Amigos sorpr.jpg|Una Sorpresa Muy Especial 235px-Imagen_019.jpg|Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar sdsfsg.jpg|La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos 232px-Imagen_014.jpg|El Show del Talento s.jpg|Había Una Vez Barney Y su Mundo de Colores En Vivo!.jpg|Barney Y su Mundo de Colores En Vivo! 222px-Imagen_016.jpg|La Casa de Barney 237px-Imagen_008.jpg|Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney 239px-Df.jpg|El Autobus mágico de Barney Barneydelaaalaz.jpg|De la A a la Z foto_4780 (1).jpg|Vamos al Zoológico con Barney img (1).jpg|En el Espacio Barney Juguemos A Los Bomberos Region 4 Por Seba19 - dvd.jpg|Juguemos A Los Bomberos sadjbasf.jpg|Diversión en la Granja afgsahd.jpg|La Pijamada de Barney 51fwjCnCeyL.jpg|Diversión y Limpieza barneynavidadmagicaxh8.jpg|Navidad Mágica con Barney Juguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion.jpeg|Juguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? Espera.jpg|Esperando a Santa safsa.jpg|Una Mágica Aventura Musical zsadasfd.jpg|Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mamá Gansa babsfd.jpg|¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York sjafdakinfsanbfd.jpg|El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana Canta y Baila con Barney.jpg|Canta y Baila con Barney Juguemos al aire libre.jpg|Juguemos al aire libre jdasfsaknf.jpg|La Gran Aventura de Barney dsafasdf.jpg|Estrella de Navidad askfdnsajdn.png|La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney 7808200004898.jpg|Fiesta en la Playa 818-thickbox_default.jpg|Barney: Gran Aventura por el Mundo La Película 1f94g.jpg|Puedas ser lo que Quieras asfasf.PNG|Motricidad abrjebndfsa.png|Árboles Magníficos Vamos de Vacaciones.jpg|Vamos de Vacaciones Había Una Vez un Dino Cuento.jpg|Había Una Vez un Dino Cuento 146-thickbox_default.jpg|Yo Amo A Mis Amigos $_57.JPG|Barney Va a la Escuela Hong Kong Videos 2006-04-13.jpg|Let's Go To The Zoo (2006) 2006-07-10.jpg|Walk Around the Block with Barney (2006) 2007-03-22.jpg|Fun Ways to Stay Safe (2007) 2007-07-05 (1).jpg|Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2007) 2007-07-05.jpg|Stop & Go! Hot & Cold! (2007) 2007-09-13.jpg|Playing in the Park (2007) l_p1004913443.jpg|Special Days With Family & Friends (2007) 2008-01-29.jpg|Barney's Colorful World Live! (2008) 2008-07-17.jpg|Celebrating Around the World (2008) 2008-11-17.jpg|Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) 2009-06-29.jpg|Learn From Mistakes (2009) 2009-11-05.jpg|Vehicles and Little Bugs (2009) 2010-03-04.jpg|See It! Hear It! (2010) l_p0027290003.jpg|Barney And The Wonder Superhero (2013) l_p0030150520.jpg|Barney's Tropical Quest (2014) Hebrew language videos (The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) v233 vh_BIG.jpg|Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) v234 vh_BIG.jpg|Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) v235 vh_BIG.jpg|Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) v238 vh_BIG.jpg|Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) productimage-picture-barney-alef-bet-1715_jpg_280x280_q85.jpg|Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) SMU-1152.jpg|Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) SMU-1151.jpg|Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) SMU-1153.jpg|Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) kmsda.jpg|Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) hebre.jpg|Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) magc.jpg|Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) ssf.jpg|Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) Collection 1.gif|Collection 1 Collection 2.jpg|Collection 2 Go for a Ride in The Car.jpg|Go for a Ride in the Car (Are we There Yet?) The Great Collection of Barney 1.jpg|The Great Colleciton of Barney 1 The Great Collection of Barney 2.jpg|The Great Colleciton of Barney 2 adasfsaf.jpg|Colors & Numbers See Also * List of Barney Stage Shows * Barney & Friends Episode Videos * Barney Box Sets * Classic Collection * Barney Clip Shows * Let's Go (Series) Barney and the Backyard Gang Cassettes #The Backyard Show (1988) #Three Wishes (1989) #A Day at the Beach (1989) #Waiting for Santa (1990) #Barney Goes to School (1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (1990) #Rock with Barney (1991) #Barney In Concert (1991) English Albums Album Cover.jpg|Barney's Favorites Vol.1 (1993)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Favorites_Vol._1 BarneysFavoritesVol2.jpg|Barney's Favorites Vol.2 (1994)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Favorites_Vol._2 Barney's Sleepytime Songs.jpg|Barney's Sleepytime Songs (1995)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sleepytime_Songs Barneys Run Jump Skip Sing CD.jpg|Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Run,_Jump,_Skip_and_Sing Bbs cd.jpg|Barney's Big Surprise (1997)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Big_Surprise!_Live_on_Stage Unknownn.jpeg|Happy Holidays Love, Barney (1997)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Holidays_Love,_Barney 41EV3H9S07L SL500 AA300 .jpg|Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (1998)|link=Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Sngs.jpg|Songs in the Key of Purple (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Songs_in_the_Key_of_Purple I Love To Sing With Barney.jpg|I Love to Sing with Barney (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_to_Sing_with_Barney 41N909728PL SL500 AA300 .jpg|Barney's A Great Day for Learning (1999)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_A_Great_Day_for_Learning G61319zb24v.jpg|Barney For Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_For_Baby:_Love_and_Lullabies Barney Rocks CD.jpg|Barney Rocks! (2000)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Rocks Barneys greatest hits.jpg|Barney's Greatest Hits (2000)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Greatest_Hits Sddsongshq.png|Super-Dee-Duper Songs (2003)|link=https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Super-Dee-Duper_Songs Startsingingwithbarney.jpg|Start Singing with Barney (2003)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Start_Singing_With_Barney TheBarneyBoogie(Album).jpg|The Barney Boogie (2004)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Barney_Boogie_(album) 61Q4MPKJXAL SL500 AA300 .jpg|Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! (2004)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Colorful_World!_Live!_(Soundtrack) B000A0GOPA 01 SCLZZZZZZZ .jpg|The Land of Make-Believe (2005)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_of_Make-Believe_(album) Image-0.jpeg|Sing Along with Barney & Friends (2005)|link=Sing Along with Barney & Friends 51QFV7XWMTL. SY355 .jpg|Let's Go to the Beach (2006)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Go_to_the_Beach_%28Soundtrack%29 Letsgotothefarm.jpeg|Let's Go to the Farm (2006)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Go_to_the_Farm_%28Soundtrack%29 MI0001878729.jpg|Dino-Tunes (2008)|link=Dino-Tunes Barney-music-for-me.jpg|Music for Me! (2008)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Music_for_Me! Perfectlyplatinumalbumcover1.jpg|Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2009)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Perfectly_Platinum:_30_Dino-Mite_Songs Birthday bash soundtrack front cover.jpg|Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording (2011)|link=Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording Cassettes Barneyssingalonginouterspace.jpg|Barney's Sing Along: In Outer Space (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_In_Outer_Space Barneyshalloweenpartysingslong.jpg|Barney's Sing Along: Halloween Party (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_Halloween_Party Barneysgreatadventuresingalong.jpg|Barney's Great Adventure Sing Along (1998)|link=Barney's Great Adventure Sing Along 61Eles qgZL SL500 AA300 .jpg|Barney's Sing Along: Night Before Christmas (1999)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_Night_Before_Christmas Spanish Albums D602498225035.jpg|La Canciones de Barney (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Las_Canciones_de_Barney 12. La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (2005).jpg|La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/La_Gran_Sorpresa_de_Barney 3. Feliz Navidad con amor Barney (1998).jpg|Feliz Navidad con amor Barney (1999)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Feliz_Navidad_con_amor_Barney 2. La Canciones de Barney 2 (1997).jpg|Las Canciones de Barney 2 (1999)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Las_Canciones_de_Barney_2 index juntos.jpeg|Vamos Juntos a Cantar (1999)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Vamos_Juntos_a_Cantar 17861702 1499217336777144 4628913197030489892 n.jpg|El Castillo Musical de Barney (2000)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/El_Castillo_Musical_de_Barney 5. A Dormir con Barney (January 1, 2001).jpg|A Dormir con Barney (2001)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Dormir_con_Barney?venotify=created 6. Barney Rocks! (En Español!) (March 2, 2001).jpg|Barney Rocks! (En Español!) (2001)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Rocks!_%28En_Espa%C3%B1ol!%29 7. Corre, Brina, Salta y Canta (April 15 2002).jpg|Corre, Brina, Salta y Canta (2002)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Corre,_Brinca,_Salta_y_Baila 8. Un Gran Dia para Aprender (December 1, 2003).jpg|Un Gran Dia para Aprender (2003)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Un_Gran_d%C3%ADa_para_Aprender 9. El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos (2004).jpg|El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos (2004)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/El_Parque_Musical_de_Barney_y_Sus_Amigos 10. Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney (2004).jpg|Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney (2004)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Te_Quiero_Lo_Mejor_de_Barney 11. Juguemos a Cantar con Barney (March 1, 2005).jpg|Juguemos a Cantar con Barney (2005)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Juguemos_a_Cantar_con_Barney 13. Barney y su Mundo de Colores (2006).jpg|Barney y su Mundo de Colores (2006)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_y_su_Mundo_de_Colores 14. El barney boogie (December 2007).jpeg|El Barney Boogie (2007)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/El_Barney_Boogie 15. Cantemos con Barney (2008).jpeg|Cantemos con Barney (2008)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Cantemos_con_Barney Hebrew Albums Hash.jpg|Hashirim Shel Barney (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Hashirim_Shel_Barney Yom Huledet Sameach.jpg|Yom Huledet Sameach (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Yom_Huledet_Sameach_%28album%29 Yadayim Lemala Al Harosh.jpg|Yadayim Lemala Al Harosh (1998)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Yadayim_Lemala_Al_Harosh Korean Albums 2244054.jpg|Baniwa Chingudeul Theme Song Collection (2001)|link=Baniwa Chingudeul Theme Song Collection German Albums Barney's Lieblingslieder cover.jpg|Barney's Lieblingslieder (1998)|link=Barney's Lieblingslieder Barney's Insel der Fantasien CD Cover.JPG|Barney's Insel der Fantasien (1999)|link=Barney's Insel der Fantasien Portuguese Albums 5063494.jpg|As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 1 (2007)|link=As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 1 BarneyBrazilVol2.jpg|As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 2 (2008)|link=As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 2 Barney vamos fazer-228x228.jpg|Vamos Fazer Música (2010)|link=Vamos Fazer Música Cover Albums Tributoabarni.jpg|Tributo a Barni (1996)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Tributo_a_Barni